Verse's hidden ending
Verse has a hidden ending that can only be unlocked once the player has met certain requirements. The ending is extremely difficult to get to and can take days of trial-and-error to see to its completion. Guide In order to achieve the ending, one must first complete the game on a difficulty level of 10 (in which every opponent has more advanced attacks and more health) on Save File 1. The player must now start a new game on Save File 2. On Save File 2, they must use the hidden teleporter in a bush in Fairhome Village (only achieveable if the game had been beaten on difficulty level 10 before) and use the teleporter to have access to the boss fight of Tetrawall. The player must use the move " " repeatedly until the boss either dies or is at a quarter of health (in which the player can switch to any move that deals below 30 damage points to kill the boss). After this, the player must backtrack to Fairhome Village and save their game manually two hundred and twenty-two times in a continous stream. If the game is not saved for more than 10 seconds, the counter is reset and the player must restart all over again. The player must now enter the Tree Swing minigame and complete it in a time of 2 minutes or less. The player must now save their game once more. Depending on how many times the player has completed the game before on Save File 1, they must do the minigame again in a time of either 1 minute or less (if the player has completed it once) or 1 minute and 15 seconds or less (if the player has completed it more than once). Once this is done, the player must save three hundred and seventy times -- except this time, it doesn't have to be in a continuous stream. If the player hears a faint heart monitor beep once they save instead of the regular saving sound, they are doing the steps to achieve the ending correctly. If not, they must try again by erasing Save File 2 and restarting from there. Once the player saves, they must customize their avatar and equip the pair of . Once this is done, they must spin their avatar around in a counter-clockwise circle in the overworld of Drywell Desert for 5 minutes. If this is done correctly, a lantern will light up in Fairhome. The player must now fire an arrow at the lantern to shatter it. The stronger the arrow is, the more chance it has to break the lantern. The player must now start a new game on Save File 3. Immediately, they will spawn outside of the lantern as if the game was from Save File 2. The player now must go to the Starday Falls and remain idle for 25 minutes. If the controls are moved in the slightest after 5 minutes of being idle, Save File 2 and Save File 3 will immediately become corrupted and Save File 1 will be reset from the beginning. If the player saves again and they hear a louder heart monitor tone, they are succeeding. As soon as the player touches the second bush to the left outside of Fairhome Village's Town Hall, they will recieve a notification in their Hyacintho Sea system. Tapping the notification brings them to their inbox, where they will recieve a blank message from "IMYZMT.DZE". Once this name is converted via the Atbash cipher, they will reveal a message saying "RNBANG.WAV". Now the player must go into the physical code of the game and delete a file known as RNBANG.WAV. The object where this sound originates is a cymbal in Music Valley, which can only be entered once per playthrough. Due to the hidden ending's requirements, the game's save files completely exclude the Music Valley area once a certain point is reached. In order to enter the area, one must restart Save File 2 from the beginning and play the entire game through up into the point where Music Valley can be entered. Once Music Valley is entered, the player must go to the cymbal and interact with it, causing a glitch sound to occur directly before a patch of rainbow-colored pixels appears on the screen. The player can keep playing as normal, but the screen will eventually become more and more glitched until the game is nearly impossible to play and the screen becomes entirely covered. After leaving the game on for 50 hours, the player wakes up in a dark room. Text is displayed that reads "Congratulations. You have reached the absolute point in the game. It must have taken you a long time to arrive here. Your files have been saved." The heartbeat monitor sound occurs, clearly audible. After that, it keeps occuring. The sound grows louder as the player walks north. As a glimpse of a glitched sprite is shown, the game abruptly crashes and lands on a fake Hyacintho Browser menu, replicated to near perfection. As soon as the player taps anything, the screen becomes glitched as the sprite shown earlier comes on screen. The game loads again as the save file is saving continuously and is slowly getting faster. The save file saving becomes so quick and so loud that the only sound heard is a sound somewhat similar to a flatline. The game ends here and the game will be damaged, unusable and unplayable unless a Hidden Ending Reset (HER) is done, or the game is taken out of the console for 30 days and put back in -- at which point, the game will start again just like normal. Controversy The path to get to the ending has been labeled as destructive, easily capable of causing outrage due to its unpredictable manner. The game is more suspectible to crashes after the Tetrawall encounter, and the game cannot be restored back to whatever state it is in unless the disc is taken out for 30 days and put back in. Formerly, Hyacintho's support team would respond vaguely or even outright ignore anything reported about the ending, which caused controversy after several enraged gamers reported their game being in a broken state and mostly not getting help of any sort. In late August 2016, the game had a feature installed in order to be able to completely reverse the effects of the ending no matter what state the game is in. Trivia *Several interpretations of the ending have been made, but none have been able to successfully figure out the meaning of the events.